Hot and Cold
by Onnakitsune
Summary: Misa esta cansada de ser una muñeca, un juguete para ligth, asi que No Mas! porque eres caliente y lugo frio. Ligth/Mina


Hot and Cold

Parejas: Light/Misa

Autora: onnakitsune n//n

Warnings: Este es un fic Light/Misa por lo cual los que no son amantes de esta pareja, espero que puedan leer esta advertencia para no leer algo que no les gusta en fin…

Desclaimers: nop… no son míos lastimosamente (onnakitsune traumada OO) si no, haría que la linda de Misa, pork es Linda no sufriera tanto

Autora: les presento mi primer fic de Death Note por lo cual les advierto que no será algo muy prometedor pero les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi!!! n//n

Aclaracion: lo que esta en _Curisiva_ son los pensamientos de Misa ok?

**Tú cambias de parecer**

**Como una chica cambia su ropa**

**Si tú, PMS**

**Como un**

**Yo voy a saber**

Aceptémoslo estaba harta de ser SU juguete, por Dios, ella misma se molestaba de tan solo pensar lo que hacia, porque debía de aguantar a alguien que no la amaba, que solo la utilizaba, que solo la usaba y luego la dejaba?

Misa se revolvía entre las sabanas de la cama, mientras sentía como nuevamente la habían utilizado, la habían usado y ahora la dejaban nuevamente… _Maldito dios_, pensó para ella misma.

**Y tú siempre piensas**

**Siempre hablas**

**Correctamente**

_Siento como las lagrimas llenas de furia y rencor comienzan a caer por mi rostro y es que si una vez pensé que con esto me llenaría por el resto de mi vida… si una vez pensé o tan solo imaginé que al estar a su lado sin recibir el amor que una vez pensé que me tenia iría a estar bien, yo… simplemente me equivoque._

- misa!- la voz de su dios resonaba por el apartamento en el que ambos Vivian, -misa necesito que escribas en la death note, que haces todavía en la cama- ella solamente se revolvió mas entre las sabanas

_Solo para eso te sirvo Light?, ya lo sabía. Pero no lo quería aceptar, después de hacerme el amor, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

**Yo debería saber**

**Que tú no eres bueno para mí**

_Ya basta!!!_

**Porque eres caliente después eres frío**

**Eres si después eres no**

**Estas in después estas out**

**Estas arriba después estas abajo**

**Estas mal cuando esta bien**

**Es negro y es blanco**

Se levanto y se metió en la ducha, mojando su cuerpo y lavándolo como si tratara de quitarse una enfermedad o una mancha.

_No mas!, ya no puedo mas, lo hice todo por ti, di mi vida por ti, cuantas veces… dos?, tres?, y que __recibí de ti… nada…_

Salio de la ducha, y se vistió, se miro al espejo

_Esta soy yo… la verdadera Misa, pero hay algo diferente… y eso es…_

Su ropa negra, con sus dos colas a los lados, y el maquillaje que la caracterizaba. Pinto sus labios de rojo

_Que ya no __caeré mas ante ti dios del nuevo mundo._

**Nos peleamos, rompemos**

**Nos besamos, regresamos**

_Cuantas veces me dijiste que me querías? Pero solo lo fingías y yo… como una tonta te CREI_

Flashback

Misa empacaba sus cosas mientras miles de lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Que estas haciendo misa?-

Tu k crees Light?-

Light apresuro sus pasos hasta misa para quitarle la maleta y lanzarla hasta el fondo

No dejare que te vayas!- su rostro mostraba enfado e ira, -te iras con el? Acaso él te ofreció algo mejor? que es misa?- la lanzo contra la pared y la aprisiona tomando su rostro para encararlo, -k te ofreció él?-

Miles de lagrimas caían del rostro de misa –nada Light, pero al menos él me ofrece el amor que tu no me puedes dar…- -al menos él no me usa como tú… al menos…- y callo volteando su rostro lejos del de Light

Al menos que misa?- tomo nuevamente su rostro

Light… al menos él…-

Él…-

No me usa para atraparte Light!, no me usa solo para cuando necesita juzgar criminales en la death nothe! - listo lo había dicho, al menos L como mejor lo conocían no la usaría para su propio beneficio.

Misa… yo…- Light bajo su rostro, -Misa yo jamás…- una pequeña lagrima callo por su rostro, cosa que hizo que misa abriera sus ojos y lo mirara

Light?...-

Misa yo...- la alzo a ver mientas una mirada de dolor se cruzaba por sus ojos –jamás quise tenerte así, yo… te quiero misa, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo –

Esas palabras impactaron el corazón de misa,

-Ligth realmente quieres que Mina se quede?- le dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de su dios –Realmente amas a misa como ella te ama a ti?

-Claro misa, yo te amo y por eso te necesito a mi lado- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, -dime misa, te quedaras a mi lado?- la vio fijamente

-si eso es lo que desea mi dios, eso hará misa- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en sus brazos

_Sabia que no te podrías resistir a mis palabras misa-_ pensó el dios mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, _-jamás dejare que L te usa para capturar a Kira, porque tu me sirves a mi, al dios de este mundo, al dios del nuevo mundo!!!._

End flashback

**Nosotros solíamos ser**

**Justo como gemelos**

**Así que en Sync**

**La misma energía**

**Ahora es una batería muerta**

**Acostumbrábamos reír de nada**

**Ahora eres simplemente aburrido**

Pero ya no mas, tomo su maleta y salio de la habitación, caminando hacia la oficina donde Light se mantenía encerrado todo el día.

Light…- pronuncio Misa mientras se mantenía de pie frente al escritorio de Light

Que quieres Misa ya te he dicho que cuando estoy en la oficina no quiero que me molestes… -dijo sin siquiera voltearla a ver

Light…- pronuncio nuevamente

Ahhhh- suspiro mientras se volteaba para ver que era lo que quería la fastidiosa modelo esta vez

Que es lo que quie…- no pudo terminar de pronunciar las palabras al ver lo que tenia enfrente, era Misa…no esa no era Su Misa, ahora era otra misa totalmente distinta, su ropa era la misma, su maquillaje era el mismo, aun su cuerpo era la mismo pero lo que lo dejo impactado era la mirada fría y decidida que tenia la modelo

**Yo debería saber que**

**Tú no ibas a cambiar**

_Así es Light ya no soy la misma, tu me hiciste cambiar, me hiciste darme cuenta de que era en vano todo lo que hacia, que tu no ibas a cambiar, que tu deseo por conquistar era mas grande que tu corazón. _

Misa?... –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Light

Me voy Light. – dijo sin siquiera inmutarse

_Eso era lo que querías no?, librarte de mi… pues ya lo tienes Light me voy, y no volveré jamás, así que búscate a otra persona a quien mas utilizar, busca otra muñeca porque esta ya se quebró de tanto que la usaste y para luego dejarla_

_**Alguien llame al doctor**_

_**Tengo un caso de amor bipolar**_

_**Pegado a una patineta**_

_**No puedo salir de este camino**_

Misa tu no…- se paro rápidamente de la silla en la que se encontraba y camino hacia ella.

-no lo permitiré Misa, no dejare que te vayas, que no lo ves? No podemos darnos por vencido, ya estamos cerca de vencer a L y convertirme, digo convertirnos en los nuevos dioses de este mundo, y así Misa, solo así – dijo mientras la abrazaba –podremos dedicarnos a amarnos eternamente- pronuncio en el odio de la modelo

_Y después k Light? Cuando cumplas tu propósito, que harás conmigo?_

_Sonrió para mi misma…_

_Como si no lo supiera me respondo a mi misma…_

Adiós Light- mormuro mientras se soltaba del abrazo del dios y comenzaba a alejarse de él.

**Tú cambias de parecer**

**Como una chica cambia su ropa**

Misa!!!-Le grito –Acaso me vas a dejar, eran mentiras cuando me juraste que me amabas? Que te quedarías por siempre a mi lado?- dijo mientras bajaba su rostro después de todo _se que no te puedes resistir a esto misa… _pensó mientras una sonrisa perversa se reflejaba en su rostro que permanecía bajo –Misa te amo- le dijo mientras la miraba

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás Light…_

Yo también te ame Light… te amo… pero un dios como tú, no puede amar a un ser como yo.- pronuncio mientras lo miraba fríamente

Adiós Light, esta muñeca de cristal que usaste y que permaneció por tanto tiempo a tu lado, se quebró en infinitos pedazos de cristal y ya no pueden ser unidos.- Light la miro sorprendido ya que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y de vivir juntos, Misa hablaba y actuaba de una forma que él jamás había conocido en ella.

Adiós Light.- fue lo ultimó que escucho de Misa antes de que ella saliera del apartamento dejándolo solo y sin poder moverse de su lugar.

**Porque eres caliente después eres frío**

_Adiós Light._

End

Autora: que les parecio??? Jejeje gomen asi que si no les gusto no importa si tienen alguna opinión puedes dejarme un review!!! bye


End file.
